Fragments of Neopia
by melted toast sticks
Summary: Changing the title... but it's just bits and pieces. A selection of scenarios you'd never expect. Each pet has a life, it just takes meeting them on their own turf. Reviews are loved.
1. Regrets

The darkness of the night is when memories start floating around troubled heads. Things of the past, things that could have been, always going around in their head. One of these souls was standing out on the corner of one of the many city streets. Standing in front of him, a small altar, with a candle and a dozen pointsetias layed to rest by a picture of a young woman. Couldn't be older than twenty, a smiling face that glowed by the candlelight. Green eyes were bent down, unshed tears shining as they glanced at the small offering they had to offer. A red carnation, in the holder's eyes it didn't seem enough for what had happened many years ago.

"Tis strange how some people like to dwell on the past."

At this disruption of thought, Elias turned around, flipping open a pocket knife at the intruder. His muscles were tense, the spikes on his bristling and his wings spreading out in a threatening stance. A spotted pteri gave an amused smirk hazel eyes not even blinking at the knife that was threatening to shank him in the stomach. The red scorchio cleared his throat and took a deep breath as he turned back around to the altar, putting the pocket knife back into his jacket pocket.

The pteri stuffed his hands deeper into his coat pockets, the chill of the winter night wasn't cold enough for snow, but it was enough for Ptireo's breath to come out in puffs of smoke. Ptireo tilted his head and took a step forward, looking at the altar Elias had knelt in front of and was now placing his offering in front of the picture.

"Isn't this the territory of your gang?"

Elias closed his eyes trying to be patient with Ptireo and his questions, "Maybe. I didn't notice."

A shrug was Ptireo's response, "Do you miss your old life?"

Elias opened his eyes and gave a cold glare over to Ptireo before looking back at the altar, "No."

Not noticing the scorchio's annoyance, or deciding to ignore it Ptireo sighed, "It's tragic how she died."

Elias clenched his jaw trying to control his breathing. He stood up slowly as the pteri took out a small notepad from inside his coat and flipped it open. "Her name was Julianne Devme," Ptireo's voice became monotone as he read the report he copied down from his notes, "A young mother of 23. Had a child of five years old. Was coming home with her son from the Christmas midnight mass, when they got in the middle between a gang fight. Shots were fired, and a stray bullet went straight through her. The same bullet hit the kid, paralyzing him from the waist down."

While Ptireo had been talking, Elias had clenched his fists, his face screwed up as he tried to focus on his breathing, trying not to listen to the pteri's words. The way he said it like it was just a normal day thing.

The pteri blinked once at the paper before flipping the notebook closed and nonchalantly placing it back into his inside pocket, "You were there when it happened, correct?"

Ptireo looked up at the scorchio and his jaw met a clenched fist, sending the pteri sprawled onto the floor. Elias was glaring at the pteri, that last question finally breaking Elias's patience, "Hijo de la chingada!"

Ptireo rubbed his jaw, while Elias fumed, a fire in his eyes that he was trying to control. Trying to control the feeling of rage, and guilt he felt for that night. Rage that Ptireo had to mention, and guilt that it had happened because of him. He tooke a deep breath closing his eyes, and looking away from Ptireo his eyes going to the flame of the candle.

The pteri gave a sigh and stood up brushing himself off, "Tose that forget the past are doomed to repeat it," Ptireo's voice was that of understanding, which just made Elias feel even worse.

The scorchio shook his head and started walking down the street, his tennis shoes stepping into muddy puddles, and dirty slush of the snow a few nights ago. Ptireo tilted his head, "Elias?"

"Tengo que pensar..." He muttered, not caring if the pteri heard his words or not. It was what he needed to do at that moment, and he didn't want Ptireo around asking more stupid questions.


	2. Music

Gliding across the keys green fingers moved with grace and beauty, a blur as they stroke each key, producing a melody that came from the creativeness of the green ruki behind the piano. A written, erased, and rewritten piece of sheet music sat on the stand, his eyes closed not noticing as a wheel chair bound skeith rolled into the room. The ruki's fingers slowed, his feet working the pedals as he came to the end. Giving a sigh of accomplishment, he took a pencil from behind his antennae and marking the final note on the piece of paper.

"Very nice."

The ruki's eyes widened, in shock as his solitude had been breached. He spun his head around, and blushed as he noticed the stranger that was watching him. Iverson cleared his throat and scratched his jaw nervously as he started to gather up his papers, "Uhm... Thanks..."

The yellow skieth gave an amused laugh, "Sorry if I startled you."

The ruki cleared his throat and shrugged, "It's okay really... I'm just not used to performing my own stuff... In front of others." The ruki stood up and opened the lid of the piano stool stuffing his music into the compartment he put the lid back on and sat back down. "You're... Jaime?"

The skieth gave a grimace and shook his head, "Jaimin. My name is Jaimin."

The ruki cleared his throat and shrugged, "Sorry... Uhm... I'm Iverson by the way."

Jaimin nodded, rollng his chair over closer to Iverson, "Nice to meet you. How many of you guys are left?"

Iverson blinked as he looked at the keys on the piano before playing with one hand a small melody, "Well... How many have you met?"

Jaimin sighed as he rolled back his yeyes trying to remember who had already said hello, or ambushed him and said hello. He shrugged, "Well... Counting you about eight."

Iverson gave a small smile as he started nonchalantly playing scales, "You've got ten more to go."

"Eighteen!" The skeith's eyes bugged out of his head at the calculation of that math.

"Well... Nineteen counting you. You're part of the family."

Jaimin blinked and looked down at Iverson's fingers shaking his head. Being in foster care for most of his life, always going from home to home, he was quite surprised he was adopted at the age of thirteen... Usually people only adopted little kids because after the age of seven memories started to get fuzzy. His memories though, unfortunately he couldn't forget some of them.

After a few moments Iverson stopped playing the keys, looking up at the skieth his green eyes seeming to phase out of their current situation. The ruki smiled sat up and patted the skieth on the back, "Don't worry. Once you're in this family, you can't get out."

He gave a laugh and started to play "Moonlight Sonata". Jaimin smiled and nodded thanking the ruki as he started to roll out of the room, ready to meet the rest of the family.


	3. Pounding Rain

_Talk to me."_

_"About what?"_

_"Anything."_

_A chuckle was heard before a deep brass sounding voice began to speak. The gentle tone, slowly lulling her into a peaceful slumber._

_----_

Auburn colored eyes blinked open slowly as they looked about the cluttered office of the gym. Gray ears twitched as thunder roared outside, Thor's hammer muffled from the concrete surrounding her. A crack was heard as she stretched out her petite body, standing up and yawning as she walked outside of the door to the main room floor of the gym. A boxing ring in the center which was surrounded by mirrors, punching bags, weights, and other equipment.

Earlier in the day it had been filled with sweaty, muscular men that joked with each other, trained and sparred. The room had been bustling, with the smells of chalk and the sound of leather against leather. In this room, it was often that bloody knuckles had to be treated, and an icepack had to be put on an eye. She shrugged in her baggy t-shirt, at least two times the size she needed it to be. Her nylon shorts, were also very large on her hanging down to her knees. It seemed the only thing that fit on her was her tennis shoes, which needed to be replaced many months ago.

The mutant cybunny twitched her nose as she walked over to the water machine over in the corner, giving it a swift kick to the side, a grumble heard from the machine as it doled out a bottle of water. She took her ill gotten prize out of the machine, looking towards the glass doors of the gym.

With the storm outside it seemed unlikely that there would be any customers coming in, she never liked to work out with any of the guys anyways. She always thought working out was something that she should do alone, that and she was somewhat shy about what the men would say about her. She shrugged off the baggy shirt, revealing a black undershirt that surprisingly fit quite well on her slim form. She tossed the shirt to the side, walking to a purple gym bag and strapping on some gloves.

It had been a nice dream she had a few moments before. It had been repeating a lot lately.

She only remembered what was said though, never really knowing the voice she asked to talk was. She recognized hers but, it was one of an adolescent, of when she was young.

Her muscles in her arms tightened and relaxed as she started to bob for a moment, the muscles in her calves becoming more prominent as she walked over to one of the bags. She took a deep breath as she landed her first punch, anger from the day washing over her as she pounded out her frustrations built up.

Her rhythm being the pounding of the rain, along with the roar of rolling thunder.


	4. Dreaming

_Whenever he walked into the building he always felt a drain of power. A feeling of dread and hopelessness; a large black blanket blinding him, and cutting off his air. _

_Eyes were always looking forward, head lifted up slightly, and never looking anyone in the eyes. It was a code he abided to whenever he entered the building in his own suit, a black fedora on his head covering the 'atrocity' he was. His golden eye glinted in the fluorescent lighting of the elevator. Heading towards the top office, for his monthly appointment. Hard leather soled shoes echoed as he walked down the marble floors towards large oak double doors. _

_He took a deep breath, his hands gripping around the portfolio in his hand, the red lenses of his left eye adjusting to the light as he pushed the door open. Pupils dilated as they came upon the shadowed scene of a black usul. Hair slicked back, long black tail slowly moving from side to side. _

_Urb cleared his throat setting the portfolio on the table, "Sir. I'm here with my report." _

_The usul turned around slowly to face Urb, regarding the cybernetic employee. "Punctual as usual U413." _

_He gave a smirk as he walked over to his desk, picking up the portfolio flipping through it, "So what do you have to say?" He sat down keeping his eyes down at the file. _

_Urb cleared his throat looking forward, "K1443 is doing very well sir. Speed, stamina, and aim has improved exponentially." _

_The usul gave a smile of satisfaction closing the file, and leaning back in the chair, "That's perfect. Her first mission is next week." _

_Urb gave a blink of surprise, his golden eye looking straight at the usul in shock, "Sir?" His eyebrow furrowed, even his metallic eye showed a form of shock. _

_The usul raised his eyebrow, giving a small chuckle, "You said the experiment was doing well." _

"_But I didn't say she was ready." _

_The usul gave a look of annoyance before standing up, walking slowly towards Urb, "You will accompany her on her first mission as an observer." He pushed the file back into Urb's hand and gave a smile before turning to walk back towards the window. _

"_But sir! Kikki is only 9 years old she's…" He trailed off in his speech left eye closing in frustration. He had made a mistake; he wasn't supposed to address her with a name. _

"_I mean K1443 sir..." _

_The usul had stiffened at the use of a name addressing the project. Urb had just given a name for someone that was not created by natural means. The businessman turned to look at the kougra again, "Good. You'll be observing K1443's first mission. No interference. Understand?" _

_Urb gave a resigned nod, "Yes sir..." _

_He turned on his heel heading towards the door, wanting to leave the lair of the beast as soon as he could. _

"_U413." _

_He stiffened freezing in his step as he stared at the door, his freedom that was so close yet so far away. "Yes sir?" _

"_When you give names to things you get attached," The usul gave a deep sigh, "Isn't that right Urb?" _

_The kougra gulped, "Yes sir." _

_They were both silent for several minutes before Urb finally pushed open the door, fighting himself as he went through the building again to not start running. They couldn't do that to Kikki they couldn't do that to her, they couldn't make her into what he was. _

"_They can't do that..." _

"**THEY CAN'T!"**

A yell escaped as a tangled form rolled over the side of the queen sized bed.

The heap of blankets and pillows made a grunt as movement was seen, a hand breaking through the lump and grabbing the side of the bed, pulling the rest of a body out from the tangled mess. Once he was settled in an upright form, the kougra gave a sigh, eye closing in mental reflection of the dream he had just had. It came around the same time every year, and whenever he was troubled.

He could have reflected more on the dream, but the sound of metal against metal rudely woke him up to reality.

The golden eye opened, and looked down to spot a white robotic creature rubbing against his arm. Urb gave a blink, his right ear giving a twitch of annoyance as he pushed the robotic petpet away.

"Gah… Atamaii…Not now." He mumbled standing up and stretching out his back, a satisfying crack heard from his spine as he walked over to the bathroom. His tail brushed against the floor, the griefer following along like a love sick puppy. His tail gave a flick as he slammed the door behind him, the griefer making a few disgruntled beeps and screeches before going off to run the rest of the appliances in the house.

From behind the doors of the bathroom, water started running. Steam building up and then stopping after ten minutes. A large hand went up to wipe the mirror free from the steam. From the reflection of the mirror came that of a hazel eye, along with a metallic red lense staring at the reflection that was Urb Daeymn, or U413. His chin length hair was limp on his head, strands peppered with early gray and white. He gave a sigh giving a brush through with his fleshy hand and walking out of the bathroom.

He got dressed quickly, a pair of casual pants, button up t-shirt, and a long-sleeve coat covering his metallic arm. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he partially listened to the talk of radio hosts as he tied on his dress shoes. Usual talk show topics, arguing over the best and who ruled what. He gave a small chuckle hearing "Sorano pwns Shirukai" the other starting a large rant as to why it was the other way around. He brushed his hair behind his ear. His nose twitching as he looked around the nightstand of the bed. He gave a growl as he realized the object wasn't there his eyes glowering as he turned to see the perpetrator with the item in it's beak.

"Atamaii, give me that now."

The griefer gave a chuckle like sound with its beeps and whirs. Dangling from a chain, a nice shiny silver pocketwatch. "Atamaii! I'm not playing!" He made a grab for the griefer, the petpet making a squeak and a dash out of Urb's reach.

The kougra gave another growl as he pushed himself off of the ground, "Atamaii… I swear I'm going to trade you in if you don't give me that watch back!"

Of course a empty threat.

Atamaii even though being robotic, was the closest thing Urb had to a friend these days. Someone he could trust, and could laugh at every once in awhile. He even swore it laughed at him a few times, which what it was doing now as he made another leap for the watch.

At the third attempt, and getting a mouthful of plant life Urb gave a grunt and sat down in indianstyle. His eyes glaring at the griefer, that he swore had a taunting gaze in those glass eyes, "Alright… I'm sorry."

The griefer gave a few clicks and whirs, turning it's back to Urb. Not believing the words the kougra had just said.

An exasperated sigh came from the thirty three year old, head dropping for a moment before taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry Atamaii. Can you please forgive me?" He lifted his eyes up. His hazel eyes, wide, and shiney a true puppy dog look that lost it's appeal with the metallic eye. Fortunately the look was good enough for the griefer, a few clicks and whirs as it took a jump and landed in Urb's lap.

The kougra gave a sigh taking the watch and patting it into his pocket, "Yeah yeah… You'd think I learn huh?"

The griefer gave a beep of agreement as it nuzzled up against him before jumping out of his lap.

The kougra gave a sigh and nodded, standing up and grabbing his hat on the coat rack near the door, "Alright then Atamaii… Going shopping. Don't break anything okay?"

The griefer gave a few clicks and whirs Urb, giving a smirk closing, and locking the door behind him.


	5. Best and Worst

He was a man that knew where everything was, even in his bedlam of an office. With books always in and out of shelves, papers taped up and with crinkled edges always underneath a black rock used as a paperweight. Actually it was a "pet rock" a previous secretary had given him.

He wasn't quite sure which one though…

The spotted pteri was always in need of a new secretary. Replacement secretaries coming in at least once every two weeks all of them leaving for some reason or another. Most of the secretaries agreeing that there was something peculiar about their somewhat young boss. That wasn't the reason why they left though, it was mostly because of unlikable gentlemen coming in, and blatantly showing guns strapped to their personage.

In any case once a secretary realized their stoic faced, inquiring boss worked with some shady characters… They didn't think they were getting paid enough.

Hazel eyes gazed at the empty secretary desk again, his response always being an indifferent shrug as he took the key out to open his office. Even as he touched the door handle he felt that something was wrong. His left hand sneaked under his jacket, covering the handle of his gun, a finger curling slightly over the trigger as he slowly opened the door.

The papers on the desk were fluttering from underneath the rock; the powdered white face of the moon glowing through the open window; the ethereal light brightening the dark corners of the room. Hazel eyes dilated as he walked slowly towards the window his eyes searching for anything missing, moved, disturbed in any way. A growl went through his throat as he released the hold on his gun and closed the glass windows, "Gotta talk to Deacon."

"_You know you're endangering that boy's life"._

The pteri gave a cringe as he closed the window. Curses went through his head as he leaned on the sill of the now closed window. Silently wishing they would fly open again so he could jump out. That voice would have soothed any others; it would have made others smile and reminded them of things that were good and pure. To the pteri it was something of dread, a voice that he had hoped would be a long time before he heard it again.

"The boy won't die." He replied his voice sounding detached as he glanced over his shoulder. A glow was what greeted him followed by the completely white figure of zafara. Her dressed fitted modestly on her, long sleeves, and fell to the floor hiding her feet, making it seem like the delicate form was gliding towards the bookcase. He watched as an amused look came to her features glancing at the titles of the books.

"_You've been busy."_

Ptireo's indifferent visage was replaced for a second by a look of pure venom, then back to his emotionless look. He walked over to his desk shedding the long overcoat and draping it over the wooden chair. He only glanced at her for a second before un-strapping the harness that held his holster, placing it with a clatter on his desk, "What do you want Gabriel."

"_I've just wanted to know how've you been. It's been about two decades since I last saw you."_

"Amazing how time flies," Displeasure eminent in his voice.

The zafara found his sarcasm amusing, a small giggle escaping her lips, like the tinkling of bells. _"Caducus. You do not believe me?"_

"I know you only come to chastise me and add years to my sentence… No one else comes to see 'how've I been'." He looked up at her for a minute their eyes speaking for them for that minute before he turned his face down to rummage through his papers. "Now tell me what you want before I shoot you…"

"Isn't your gun still warm from the last time you shot it?" She gave a weary sigh her eyes still looking at the pteri expecting him to look up at her again.

The spotted pteri only clenched his jaw as he continued rifling through his papers, "The man was supposed to die anyways. Either by a heart attack after his roast beef sandwich for lunch; smothered in mayonnaise along with greasy potato chips, and a beer. Or the poison that would be put in his coffee when he had dessert that night."

"_Caducus… He was not supposed to die by your hand."_

"And I'm guessing that gives me another hundred years on my sentence."

"_For penance,"_ She took a few gliding steps toward the pteri,_ "You still do not see why you are here?"_

"To learn a lesson," He replied gruffly.

"_Yes,"_ Her eyes were pleading for him to understand,_ "In emotions. To learn compassion, love, caring, these are what make life bearable."_

"I have learned none of those. Only annoyance, hate, rage," He placed picture after picture down of crime scenes, robberies, pictures of wars, "I've seen jealousy, gluttony, people performing crimes against God himself…" He gave a mocking chuckle, "Yet you expect me to learn about love and compassion… How can I when it's not there." He gave her an angry glare before pushing himself out of his chair and standing over by the window, "How can I learn about it if I can't find it."

The white zafara gave a weary sigh as she glided over to the pteri putting her hand on his shoulder, "_You have to go through the worst before you can find the best Ptireo."_ He watched her reflection give him a delicate smile before leaning in and giving the spotted pteri a small peck on the cheek.

Ptireo watched her reflection shimmer into nothingness, the last words she had said echoing through his mind. He took a deep breath watching as large raindrops started to splatter on the dirt stained glass of his office. The thunder rolled and the lightening flashed in an attempt to spoil his intent gaze at the street below him. His eerie gaze of nothingness was still intact, even as the storm came to it's conclusion…

Only one thought was on Ptireo's mind, and he voiced this to himself, the directed towards God, "When will the best come?"


	6. Author's Notes

_**Author's Notes:**_

Ok then! Hi!

Not much I can really say but I do plan on actually making a slight story for the next two or three chapters. I've already gone and written about six characters all ready out of the cast of 20…

Or is it 24?

I don't really know, I'm always coming up with new characters and new plots with them. For those that enjoy my writing thank you, and thank you for the reviews also.

I'll be seeing you guys, and here's the list of completed characters, I plan to do at least one chapter for each of them.

**Acacia**

**Avarielle**

**Cristolin**

**Damien**

**Diaphanus**

**Elias**

**Furacis**

**Grace**

**Hero**

**Iverson**

**Jaimin**

**Janen**

**Keith**

**Kikki**

**Kieran**

**Meagan**

**Moon**

**Phineous**

**Ptireo**

**Rebel**

**Soshia**

**Trophe**

**Urb**

**Yin**

Those that I've written about are underlined...

Uhm… Yeah that's all of them. But for a few chapters they will be about Soshia and Urb. I think I got an interesting story for those two. Hope you guys like it.

Bye!


	7. First Meeting

To fear death you'd have to have something to lose.

I don't fear death.

Even as the bullets hit my flesh, I do not think of living, I just think of finishing the job. Even as I limp home wounds still bleeding, and numb with pain... I think of my job.

In the end I lived, my enemies are dead or licking their wounds. Somehow I am disappointed at this...

Even as I hear footsteps following me I do not fear what will happen. My gun just lifted up and cocked back to stop whoever it is. Except it wasn't who I thought...

Blue eyes ignore the barrel of the gun instead staring straight into my own, sincerity I have never seen before. "Let me help."

At any other time I would have shot and kept on walking. Yet there was something in her eyes that made my hand stay, either that or exhaustion messing with my reasoning. She just watched.

Her eyes never faltering on my own even as I felt myself teeter, head aiming towards the concrete. It is then I feel a hand catching me, soft yet firm guiding me down...

And blue eyes were the last thing I saw before black...


	8. Hello Stranger

He couldn't remember the last time he felt the beat of his heart thudding like a jackhammer. His hands shaking even as he grasped the steering wheel, knuckles white as can be. He couldn't think of any other time he wanted to be somewhere else but not leave. He looked to the heavens the sun already at its zenith before getting out of the car, peace treaty in hand.

The front yard was clean and together something he knew was something she would do with only a line of gardenias along the walkway. It wasn't busy; it was just simple like her. A one story, with no garage white framed windows and a sky blue paint job. He bit his bottom lip rubbing his nose, as the sunny day seemed to taunt him. He had no idea how she would take his visit, how the features on her face would come to him. How much had she changed in those seven years?

He wanted to know so badly, yet he was so terrified as he waited at that door. His hand pausing as it went to knock on that painted door with green vines and blue violets. Oh he prayed for strength as he heard that thud on wood, his eyes closing as he knew it was too late to go back.

"Moon?"

His breathing stopped as he fell in love again, she hadn't changed. Her hair had been straightened yes, but it was still that unique red brown color. Her chocolate colored coat, and black eyes made him lost once again in her delicate feline features.

"Hey Monique…" He bit his lip again blushing at her beauty and the innocence she seemed to emit even after having a child. After the heartbreak he had caused her.

The aisha blinked trying to get the shock and confusion off of her face. Why was he here now? In the back of her mind anger just wanted to seep in but as she looked into his blue eyes how could she get mad at Moon. He was thinner, a bit scruffier since the last time she had seen him. Her paint stained hand went up to touch his long wavy hair but stopped putting it down and shaking her head. She couldn't go back to old habits, "Moon… Why are you here?" She looked up into his blue eyes a determination to get an answer from him on her face.

Doubt came back to his face his eyes dropping from hers before looking back up and stuttering, "I… uhm…" He looked back down again fiddling with the package in his hands before presenting it to her, "Brought you something." He looked up at her pleadingly, hoping at the moment that would be enough to let him in. To allow them to talk, to allow him to explain. To say…

He still loved her.

He always had.

She looked at the gift in his hands looking up at his pleading eyes before stepping aside for him and walking inside. He gave a sigh of relief wiping his eyes before taking that first step to try and become part of her life again…

As he closed the door his eyes stopping on the picture of a blonde haired and blue-eyed girl smiling in a picture along with Monique he bit his lip shaking his head.

No… part of _their_ life again.


	9. Another Author's Note

All right... Another Author's Note.

I know maybe not a lot of people will read this but for those that do I'd like your opinion. Chapter 7 is about two of my pets that I'd like to continue. I'm thinking of writing their own story, continuing with what I got in Chapter 7. I've been thinking about that idea for awhile, and I'd want to know if someone will read it.

Just tell me if I should continue with Urb and Soshia. Or if you want, tell me who you want to know more about. Just give me a review, or e-mail me.

Whatever you want to do. I'm taking requests.


End file.
